Jocks are for Cheerleaders
by WackyGirl101
Summary: Kagome is NOT a cheerleader, I'm just clearing that up first. And well, she meets a jock from her school while going home. A boy that is like, her sworn enemy. Will love bloom? Or will the two continue to be enemies (in Kagome's eyes at least).
1. Leave me Alone

**Chapter 1:**

It was Wednesday. Kagome Higurashi walked along the sidewalk to her house from school. Even though it was still the afternoon, it was getting dim outside. But Kagome didn't care. It wasn't like she was scared of the dark or anything. Being in the darkness actually made her feel better. So she just continued to walked along the sidewalk, until she heard foot steps following her.

Kagome listened carefully, but she didn't turn around to see who it was or anything, she just kept walking as if she didn't hear whoever was behind her. The foot steps got louder, and Kagome still acted like she didn't hear them as she walked down the side walk. Then she felt someone grab her shoulder and Kagome spun around to see Koga. "Why won't you ever go out with me?" Koga asked.

Then Kagome leaned closer to Koga, as if about to kiss him, but then brought her hand up and slapped him. "Because you're an overly persistant asshole." Kagome said as she watched Koga touch the cheek that Kagome had slapped. Then Koga grabbed her wrist and looked her in the eyes. Kagome tried to pulled away, but now Koga had a grip on her. "Get the hell off me Koga!" Kagome yelled.

"Answer my question!" Koga told her.

"I did you basturd! Now get off me!" Kagome yelled as she struggled to get her wrist out of Koga's grasp, but was still unable to free herself from him.

"I want a real answer." Koga told her in a voice that sounded a bit like he was ready to seduce her at any second.

Kagome stopped struggling and looked at Koga, glaring daggers at him and showing no signs of fear. "I'm warning you Koga. I don't want to hurt you, and I have a problem with people touching me when I don't wanna be touched." Kagome warned Koga. "Now let go, and save yourself the pain."

"You? Pain?" Koga laughed.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she formed a fist with her hand. She was about to bring the fist up to punch Koga in the face, when she saw someone come up behind Koga and twirl him around and holding Koga by the collar of his shirt. "I think the lady said to leave her alone." The person said.

Kagome looked at who was defending her in shock. _INUYASHA! _Kagome thought. Kagome only saw Inuyasha as an enemy. He was a jock at the school, the star football player. Kagome didn't like any of the jocks, and most certainly didn't like the idea of being defended by one either. It felt so...wrong!

"Now get out of here and leave her alone." Inuyasha told Koga.

"Sure. Yeah. I was just folling around." Koga laughed as Inuyasha let him go, then Koga took of running.

That's when Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Are you OK?" He asked her.

"Yeah, whatever." Kagome said as she walked straight past Inuyasha, continuing her walk to her house. But then Inuyasha follwed her and started walking net to her. Kagome started to really get annoyed by this. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha said. "My house is this way too." He said.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh. Then she quickened her pace, leaving Inuyashaa few feet behind her. Inuyasha stopped and looked at her curiously. "What's your problem?" Inuyasha asked.

"You." Kagome said, not bothering to look at Inuyasha, but still walking.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha asked.

"You were born." Kagome replied as she continued to walk, and Inuyasha was still following her. Now Kagome was getting really annoyed. "Look! What the hell do you want!" Kagome yelled. "Thank you for getting rid of Koga! But I can handle myself! Now go!"

Inuyasha only smiled at Kagome with a confident smirk.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Kagome asked.

"You." Inuyasha replied. "You're so on your guard about everything." Inuyasha said with a bit of laughter in his voice.

"Whatever." Kagome said, completely blowing Inuyasha off as she walked up the driveway that led to her house, leaving Inuyasha out on the side walk.

AN- OK. This would be my second story. Hope you like it so far. It's kinda weird beginning, I know. But you;ll see how the title works out later on in the story. Plz R&R. Thankee!


	2. Jocks should go after the Cheerleaders

**Chapter 2:**

Kagome walked into her house, which she shared with her friend Sango.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome yelled through the house. "I'm home!"

"What took you so long?" Sango asked as she came into the living room.

"Koga." Kagome replied.

"That jackass." Sango said. "Why doesn't he just leave you alone and go for Ayame, that cheerleader girl?"

"I don't know." Kagome sighed as she just fell down and landed on couch.

"He obviously knows that the jocks should just stick with those preppy cheerleaders." Sango said. "Since they all hang out together and all think that they're better than the rest of us, just becausewe don't do athletic stuff." Sango added.

"I know." Kagome sighed. "And then Inuyasha-"

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. "What the hell did he want!"

"Oh." Kagome moaned. "Koga came up to me, grabbed my wrist and asked me why I wouldn't go out with him. I told him to screw off, and then he would go. Then Inuyasha comes and gets rid of Koga for me." Kagome explained. "Then I completely blew Inuyasha off."

"He didn't pester you did he?" Sango asked.

"He kept following me." Kagome replied. "So I yelled at him until I got back here."

"I say tommorrow we go to school and kick his ass." Sango said.

"Yeah right Sango." Kagome said. "Between the two of us, we have enough detentions for a life time." Kagome said.

"So?" Sango asked. "It's fun, and it's not like detention is that big of a deal." Sango said.

"If you have detention everyday for the next three months it's a big deal." Kagome replied.

"Whatever." Sango said as she plopped down next to Kagome on the couch and turned on the TV. "I still say we go kick his ass tommorrow." Sango added as she flipped through the channels.

"Hey!" Someone yelled from at the front door. "I'm home!" A high pitched voice yelled.

"Hey Rin!" Kagome exclaimed. "We're out here watching TV!"

"OK." Rin called back.

Then she came running into the room and jumped onto the couch, landing between Kagome and Sango.

"Mrs. Himoji must really hate us for giving us that pop quiz today in chem." Rin stated.

"I didn't know half the answers." Sango said.

"I didn't know ANY of the answers." Kagome said.

"I aced it!" Rin exclaimed.

"You bitch!" Sango and Kagome both yelled at once as they grabbed pillows and hit Rin with them.

"Hey!" Rin exclaimed as she tried to block the attacks of the pillows.

AN- Well, there's another story! Hope you're liking it so far! Plz R&R. Thankee!


	3. Good Morning

**Chapter 3:**

Morning came. Kagome woke up with a bright light shining through the window. It was a very unpleasant awakening for her. But she got out of bed anyway, heading for the bathroom to take a shower.

After Kagome got out of the shower, she went back to her room and chose what she was going to wear to school. She chose a Happy Bunny t-shirt that was white with a blue bunny while under the bunny, it said 'Look! That crazy person's here! Yay!' on it with a pair of black jeans and a pair of old sneakers. After getting dressed, she walked out into the kitchen, wear Sango and Rin were eating breakfast.

"Morning Kagome." Sango greeted her friend.

"Hey guys!" Kagome exclaimed, now fully awake.

"Nice to see someone's awake." Rin said, her voice not so peppy now, since she was still half asleep and all.

"Well, we have to leave for school soon, so you better wake up too!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I don't wanna go to school." Rin said in a whiny voice.

"Stop complaining Rin." Sango told Rin. "I don't feel like listening to it this morning."

"But i know Sesshomaru is gonna come up to me a start bugging me again." Rin whined some more. "I don't wanna date a jock!" She suddenly sounded a bit more awake.

"I know what you mean Rin." Kagome moaned as she sat down at the table.

"What?" Rin asked.

"Koga still won't stop bugging me." Kagome said.

"We should kick his ass." Rin said.

"I know!" Sango exclaimed. Then she looked at Kagome. "But she says that we shouldn't!" She yelled while pointing at Kagome.

"WHAT?" Kagome exclaimed.

"We have to beat him up, or else he won't stop bugging you!" Rin yelled, sounding more awake by the second.

"Whatever." Kagome waved it off.

Then Sango looked at the clock. She looked at her friends. "Time to go." Sango said. "Unless you guys wanna be late."

"We're coming." Kagome said. And the three girls walked out the door and headed to school.

AN- There's the next chapter of this one. Hope you guys are liking this story so far. Plz R&R. Thankee!


	4. Kiss Print Problem

**Chapter 4:**

The girls arrived at school on time, aboutan hourbefore the bell. Traffic wasn;t as bad as they thought it would be.They quickly got to their class room, avoiding any of the jocks and cheerleaders as much as they could as they walked down the hallway. And once they got to their homeroom, they sat at their desks, which were all next to each other.

"What happened to kicking Koga's ass?" Kagome asked Rin and Sango.

"There's not enough time." Sango replied. "Plus, we can get him later."

"Whatever. But I'm not contributing at all." Kagome said. Then she looked at Rin. "We have to try out for the talent show today during study hall."

"Don'twe have that first?" Rin asked, looking like she was about to fall asleep at her desk.

"Yeah." Kagome replied.

"Isn't that kinda early?" Rin asked, now looking awake, and looking at Kagome like she was crazy. "I mean, I know today is the last day to try out. But still. It's 8:30 in the morning!" Rin exclaimed, still looking at Kagome like she was crazy. "Can't we try out later?"

"You could always skip detention soyou could try out." Sango suggested.

"Detention is in the auditorium today." Rin said flatly.

"We have to try out!" Kagome told Rin. "There is no way we can let those slut cheerleaders win us up at the one thing we can do better than them other than kicking ass."

"I know. Butwhich song are we gonna do?" Rin asked.

"What songs do we have memorized?" Kagome asked.

"Well,you guysknow any song by Christina Aguilera." Sango said. "Soyou should do something by her." Sango said.

"I don't know all of her songs." Rin informed Sango.

"Which ones do you know?" Sango asked her.

"I only know Dirty and Fighter." Rin told her.

"And I know weboth know that one song by Willa Ford." Kagome added.

"We spend too much time at those dance clubs." Sango laughed.

"Well, the only songs we know are the ones that the Disc Jockeys play at the clubs." Kagome replied.

"Which song by Willa Ford are you talking about?" Rin asked.

"I Wanna Be Bad." Kagome replied.

"I know that one!" Rin exclaimed. "But that's it." Rin confessed to her friends. "I don't know all the words to any other songs."

"Then do Fighter." Sango said. "The other two songs are kinda slutty compared to that one."

"I'm all for that." Kagome replied. "And weboth know which lines who does for that song right?" Kagome asked them.

"Yep." Rin replied.

"You've sung those songs together so much that you've memorized which lines to sing and which to not Kagome." Sango told Kagome.

"Just making sure." Kagome told her.

"Are you ladies trying out for the talent show?" A voice asked. Then the three girls looked up to see the last faces they wanted to see; Sesshomaru, Hiten, and Koga.

All three girls let out heavy sighes as their heads hit their desks at the same time. They really didn't want this this early in the morning. And they were too tired to beat any of them up too. Which made them feel even worse. "You guys shouldn't do that." Sesshomaru said.

"You'll hurt your head." Koga added.

"Look!" Kagome yelled.

Then Sango stood up, glaring daggers at the guys. Then she slammed her palms onto the desk. "Go away!" Sango yelled at them, but they didn't move an inch, except moving closer to the girls. That's when Inuyasha and Mirokucame up to them.

"Oh god." Kagome groaned as she sunk in her seat.

"Hey, why don't you guys give the girls a break?"Inuyasha told them.

"Isn't kinda early for you to be bugging them now?"Miroku asked them. "And if they are trying out for the talent show, then it would be better for you to leave them alone now so they could get ready." Miroku was the only guy near them who wasn't a jock. He was in the drama club. But he still hung out with all jocks and acted like them too, so Kagome, Rin, and Sango all saw him as a jock, whether he really was or not.

"Who died and made you boss?" Sesshomaru asked as he stepped up to Inuyasha, being his older brother and all.

"I made myself the boss." Inuyasha said as he glared at Sesshomaru, not showing any signs of fear at all.

"We'll see if you still feel that way at practice." Sesshomaru told his younger brother cruely. But Inuyasha's expression still didn't change. He only watched as Sesshomaru, Koga, and Hiten all walked out of te classroom.

"Why are you guys standing up for us?" Kagome asked, a glare on her face.

"Why not?" Miroku asked.

"Because we don't need you to." Sango told them.

"Why do you hate us so much?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because you guys are assholes." Rin replied. "All jocks are assholes, immature, and idiots who think they can have any girl they want."

"I'm not a jock." Miroku told them.

"You hang out with them though." Sango replied.

"So?" Miroku asked.

"So back off!" Kagome yelled at them. "Isn't that what you just told those jackasses to do? Why don't you leave us alone so we could get ready for the talent show."

"Well I have a reason to come here othr than just to save you from those guys." Miroku told them.

"Do you dare touch me." Sango said as she glared at Miroku.

"Wasn't about to." Miroku said as he held up his hands as if surrendering. "But I have a favor to ask you Sango." He said.

"I'm not going on a date with you." She told him.

"Not that either." Inuyasha said.

"Was she talking to you?" Kagome asked him.

"Don't you two start now." Miroku said. Then he turned back to Sango. "I happen to know that you can sing, and was hoping you would do a duet with me for the talent show." Miroku informed Sango.

"Why don't you go ask one of your cheerleader friends?" Sango asked, trying to sound like she really didn't want to do it.

"Have you EVER heard them sing?" Miroku asked.

"Can't sing worth shit." Sango stated. She looked at Kagome andRin. They didn't seem to care whether she sang with him or not. They were probably more accepting towards Miroku than the others, since he techincally wasn't a jock. But he still hung out with them all the time. Which is why they still tries to avoid him.

"So will you help me out?" Miroku asked. "It would really mean a lot to me."

"Why do you want to do a duet with me anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Because the director for the drama club, he says that he won't let me back into the drama because I can't do duets worth shit." Miroku explained. "But I talked to him, and he said that if I can do a duet in the talent show, and get into the top three, then I can be back in the drama club." Miroku explained.

Kagome and Rin thought about it for a minute. He WAS one of THEM. But they knew about Miroku's love of the drama club, and he was really good at it. It would be so wrong of Sango to not sing with him and deprive him of getting back into the drama club. "You should sing with him." Kagome suddenlt told Sango.

"What?" Sango asked, not believing what she just heard KAGOME say.

"Huddle!" Rin exclaimed as she grabbed both Kagome and Sango by the arm and pulled them away from the guys so neither of them would hear, not even Inuyasha with his acute hearing.

"What is with the sudden huddle?" Sango asked.

"And since when do we have huddles?" Kagome asked.

"We don't. But we don't want the guys to keep listening on us either." RIn told them. Then she looked at Sango. "YOu should sing with him. Even if he is one of THEM."

"What?" Sango asked. "Where is all this coming from?" Sango asked.

"It would be so wrong of you to not Sango." Kagome added. "Miroku is really good in the musicals and plays and everything. And we all know how much he loves it." Kagome told Sango. "And me and Rin are already doing a song together, and you KNOW none of the bitch-leaders can sing like us."

"Sing with him." Rin replied. "And then we ALL can be in the talent show."

"Fine." Sango groaned. Then the girl broke up their huddle and looked at the guys. Sango went up to Miroku. "So what song were you planning on?" She asked.

"Well, what duets do you know?" Miroku asked.

"I only know Broken by Seether and Amy Lee." Sango replied. "Do you know that one?"

"Yeah." Miroku replied, then he sang the chorusreal quick to make sure he had the right song.

"That's the one." Sango said, a small smile appearing on her face. "OK. I'll do it. But only because Kagome, Rin, and I think it would be wrong for you to not be in the drama club and all."

"And I thankyou very much." Miroku replied.

"OK. So we're all in the talent show." Kagome exclaimed.

"You aren't, are you?" Rin asked as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Actually, I am." Inuyasha replied.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see." Inuyasha told her.

Why did Inuyasha telling her this make her feel kind of weird inside. She had felt this way before, but it was a long time ago, and with a different guy. And she was hurt badly in the end of that relationship. There was no way she going down that road again. Inuyasha was the enemy, so why was she even being this nice to him. She, Sango, and Rin were usually beating up others in his popularity group; the other jocks and cheerleaders.

Then Kikyo walked in. She was the leader of the cheerleaders. And the sluttiest and bitchiest of them all too. She was new this year too, so no one really knew what she could do. She ran straight to Inuyasha. "Inu-baby!" She called to him. Then she ran up next to him, looking and Kagome, Sango, and Rin with a disgusted look on her face. Inuyasha didn't look like he was enjoying her being there though. Kikyo hung all over him, clinging to him like bacteria.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha groaned.

"I was just wondering, areyou going to be in the audience whenme and my girlstry out for the talent show?" Kikyo asked, using a very flirtatious voice.

"I told you already Kikyo, I'm in the talent show too." Inuyasha replied, sounding pretty annoyed.

"You didn't tell me that!" Kikyo exclaimed. "Well, then that means you'll definitely be there then. I'll see you there then." She said as she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek, Inuyasha not knowing what she was doing until after she placed the kiss on his cheek. Then she ran off.

Inuyasha immediately reached up and wiped his cheek with his hand, as if her kiss could kill him. "Shit!" Inuyasha yelled as he wiped his cheek off. There was a mark on his cheek that looked like Kikyo was wearing lipstick that would leave a mark on his cheek.

"Here." Kagome said as she pulled out a hankercheif and wet it with water from her water bottle and walked over to Inuyasha and wiped Kikyo's mark off his cheek.

Inuyasha stood still as she did this. "Thanks." He said to Kagome.

"Well, I'm still not your friend or anything." Kagome told him. "I'm only doing this because no one, not even a jock, deserves to be marked as territory by that bitch-leader." Kagome told him, sounding as cruel as possible. Then she noticed that the lipstick wasn't coming off. "Shit." She said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's not lipstick." Kagome told him. "It's lipgloss." She informed him.

"So?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's gonna be a bitch to get off." Sango told Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, sounding a bit fearful. He had this huge, dark red lip print on his cheek, and Sango just told him that it wasn't going to come off easily.

"Lipgloss is A LOT harder to get off than lipstick." Rin added. "It's kinda sticky and junk."

"You're gonna have to swallow your pride and come into the girls bathroom." Kagome told him.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled.

"It won't be that bad." Kagome told him as she grabbed her purse. "There's still about a half hour before school starts." Then she grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and started pulling him towards the door. But there was no way Inuyasha was stepping foot in the girl's bathroom without a fight.

"Girls don't start going into the bathroom to check their make-up and everything for like twenty minutes." Sango said.

"Do you girls have a schedule or something?" Miroku asked.

"Most girls do." Rin said.

"Or." Sango said, andKagome stopped pulling Inuyasha towards the door.

"Or what?" Inuyasha asked, hoping that Sango knew some other way to get this stupid kiss print off his cheek.

"There's one of those bathrooms that boys and girls can go into in between both of the bathrooms." Sango told them. "It one of the handicap ones, and it's one person. So both of you could go in there without either being embarrassed." Sango said.

"Thank GOD!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Then let's go." Kagome sighed as sheand Inuyasha head towards the bathroom.

AN- OK. I think this chapter is long enough. Now, the only question is, will Kagome and Inuyasha get Kikyo's mark off of Inuyasha and be able to getto the talent show? I mean, Inuyasha can't go try out for the talent show with a kiss print on his cheek. THat would be bad. And what is Inuyasha planning on doing at the talent show anyway? Hmm... Plz R&R. Thankee!


	5. Try Outs

**Chapter 5:**

Inuyasha and Kagome went into the restroom. They were the only two in there. Kagome had her purse on the sink counter in there, looking through, trying to find her make-up remover.

"Thanks for helping me with this." Inuyasha said.

"Don't thank me." Kagome said. "Like I said before, no one deserves to be marked like this. Enemy or not, I can still show simpathy." She said as she wet a tissue and took out an alcohol pad and started to scrub Inuyasha's cheek.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed. "That stuff burns!" He exclaimed.

"Do you want to walk around school with a kiss print?" Kagome asked, looking at him with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said. "Just hurry up."

"I really don't have to do this for you, you know." Kagome said. "So don't tell me to hurry or anything. Do you think I wanna be stuck in here with you?"

"Feh." Inuyasha said.

Then Kagome scrubbed harder. This lip gloss was really hard to get off, so she wasn't trying to hurt Inuyasha on purpose. "This stuff really is a bitch to get off." Kagome stated. "Wonder what brand she used." Kagome wondered.

Then it was off. "Done." Kagome said as he cleaned up her stuff, putting everything back in her purse.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said.

"Don't thank me." Kagome told him.

"Fine." Inuyasha said. He smiled at her.

For some reason, that smile really made Kagome's knees weak. Why was this happening to her? Then she couldn't stand, and stumbled when she tried to take a step past Inuyasha. And he caught her in his arms. "You OK?" He asked her, that sexy smile still on his face.

"Yeah." Kagome said, hoping that she didn't sound like an idiot, but she really said it in this squeaky voice.

"You sure?" Inuyasha asked, now his face showed some concern.

"Look. I can take care of myself." Kagome said as she pulled away from Inuyasha. There was a crimson blush on her face. She wouldn't look up from the floor. She stomped past him, and out of the bathroom, heading to the auditorium for try outs for the talent show.

Inuyasha came out after her, following her down the hall. He jogged up until he reached her, then fell into step with her. "What's the rush?" He asked.

"I don't wanna be late for the try outs." Kagome said.

"You're not going to be late." Inuyasha reassured her. "There's an hour until tryouts are over." Inuyasha said. "And Rin probably signed you guys up."

Then Kagome stopped. She turned and looked at Inuyasha. "You know? Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked.

"Doing what?" Inuyasha asked, a smile forming on his face.

"This!" Kagome yelled. Her voice could be heard echoing through the empty hallway. "Following me! Bugging me! Saving me! What the hell is up with all this?" She yelled.

"Nothing." Inuyasha said. "You're different from most girls." Inuyasha started. "All cheerleaders are stuck-ups, other girls constantly flirt with me, it really gets annoying." Inuyasha informed Kagome. "You, Rin, and Sango are the only girls I know that don't cling to us jocks or pass us notes all the time, or heave heavy sighs when we walk by. It's refreshing."

"Well refresh this idiot." Kagome said. "I don't like you or your kind. OK? All you jocks are all cool and annoying. That's why me and my friends don't like you or the bitch-leaders. OK? So fuck off." Kagome told Inuyasha, then she turned on her heals and stomped down the hall, heading for the auditorium.

In the auditorium...

Kagome walked in, and Sango immediately rushed up to her. "Kagome!" She exclaimed, her face filled with worry. "Kagome!" She exclaimed.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Rin." Sango said. "She had to go to the nurse. She wasn't feeling well."

"Is she OK?" Kagome asked.

"The nurse says she has a fever." Sango informed Kagome. "But Rin told me to tell you to try out for the talent show alone and that she'll be OK."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked. "I really don't want to stay here if Rin's at the nurse." Kagome said. "I feel so sorry for her. I mean, that nurse is a bitch."

"I know. But she doesn't want you coming to see her unless you've already tried out for the talent show." Sango said.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Rin had to go to the nurse." Kagome said curtly.

"Will she be OK?" He asked.

"She'll be fine." Kagome said. "Now go away." Kagome told Inuyasha as she and Sango went back to their seats, where Sango was sitting next to Miroku, since they were singing together. But Inuyasha followed them anyway, but sat next to Miroku.

Then a woman stood in front of the group of kids that had signed up. There were quite a few people there. "Excuse me everyone!" She yelled over all the commotion. "Can I have your attention?" She called.

Everyone got quiet and looked at her. She looked to be about middle aged. She had glasses covering her eyes, so you couldn't see what color they were, and her hair looked to have a bit of gray in it.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. "Now. We will be starting the tryouts with Kikyo."

Kagome only rolled her eyes. This was going to be interesting, that's for sure.

Kikyojumped up on the stage. She grabbed the microphone and started to talk into it. "OK. I just want to donate this song to my ex-boyfriend, Naraku." She said into the microphone as she pointed Naraku, who was sitting in the second row. Then Kikyo started to sing.

_When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm_

_After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Oh, ohh_

_Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh_

_After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

Everyone clapped for Kikyo. She really was pretty good for a cheerleader. Kagome was so amazed.

"That bitch-leader is almost as good as me!" Kagome exclaimed. But soon quieted down. She hoped she hadn't said that too loud. But Kikyo didn't seem to notice her, so she didn't think she said it too loud. But it didn't take too long for Kagome to realize that kikyo had just stolen the song that Kagome was going to sing. "That bitch!" She exclaimed again. "She stole my song!" She said to Sango.

"It's not like tou can do anything about it." Sango said. "Just pick another song."

Kagome heaved a heavy sigh. What song was she going to sing now? Maybe she could sing 'I Wanna Be Bad' by Willa Ford. That would work. Yeah, she would sing that.

Then the woman came back on stage. "OK. Next we have the Leaders."

"Wonder who that is." Sango said sarcastically to Kagome.

Kagome let out a slight chuckle as she watchedKagura, Kanna, and Yurawalk onto the stage and each one grab a microphone. She wondered if they would sound any good. Then they started to sing, and sounded pretty good, for cheerleaders.

_I wanna be bad with you baby,  
I-I-I-I- I wanna be bad with you baby..._

_Do you  
Understand what I need babe  
From you  
Just let me be the girl to show you-you  
Everything that you can be  
Is everything that I can be,  
My turn  
Let me let you know that I can  
Promise that I won't do that  
So boy  
Say the time and place  
Cuz you make me wanna misbehave_

_I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would.  
I, I wanna be bad  
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad_

_I wanna be bad with you baby  
I-I-I-I--I wanna be bad baby..._

_What's up  
Tell me what you do  
How to be  
Teach me  
All your words from A-Z  
But I  
Don't want your other girl to see  
That you're messin' around with me  
Should I boy  
Tell me what I got is what you want  
Tell, tell me do I, I turn ya on  
I don't want no one judging me..._

_I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would.  
I, I wanna be bad  
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad_

_I wanna be bad with you baby,  
I-I-I-I- I wanna be bad with you baby...  
I-I-I-I- I wanna be bad with you baby...  
I-I-I-I- I wanna be bad with you baby...  
I-I_

_I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would.  
I, I wanna be bad  
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad_

Kagome stared at them wide eyed. That was the song she just chose to sing not even a minute before they started singing. What did she do to deserve this? _Let me guess, _She thought. _Every song I think of to sing is going to be sung before I even get a chance to try out._

Then the woman came back on stage. "Now will Kagome please come on stage?" She asked into the microphone, and Kagome stood up and headed to the stage. What was she going to sing.

_Think. _Kagome thought to herself. Then she figured out a song to sing as she walked onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. She might not be able to hit all the notes exactly, but she really wanted to show off to Kikyo. She chose a Celine Dion song. Her notes were hard to hit if you pick the right song. But Kagome felt confident enough to do it. Then the music started and she sang.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked into the microphone.

_These walls keep a secret  
That only we knew  
But how long can they keep it?  
'Cause we're two lovers who lose control_

We're two shadows chasing rainbows  
Behind closed windows  
Behind closed doors

If walls could talk, Oh  
They would say 'I want you more'  
They would say 'hey, never felt like this before'  
And that you'll always be  
The one for me

Just two people making memories  
Just too good to tell  
And these arms are never empty  
When we're lying where we fall  
We're painting pictures, making magic,  
Taking chances, making love

If walls could talk, Oh  
They would say 'I want you more'  
They would say 'hey, never felt like this before'  
And that you'll always be  
The one for me  
If walls had eyes, my  
They would see the love inside  
They would see, me  
In your arms in ecstasy  
And with every move they'd know  
I love you so

When I'm feeling weak  
You give me wings  
When the fire has no heat  
You light it up again  
When I hear no violins  
You play my every string

So stop the press  
Hold the news  
The secret's safe between me and you  
Walls,

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked into the microphone.

_If walls could talk, Oh  
They would say 'I want you more'  
They would say 'hey, never felt like this before'  
And that you'll always be  
The one for me  
If walls had eyes, my  
They would see the love inside  
They would see, me  
In your arms in ecstasy  
And with every move they'd know  
I love you so_

Then she walked off stage aseveryone clapped more loudly for her than anyone who had gone before her, except for Kikyo and the rest of the cheerleaders. They only glared as kagome walked back and sat next to Sango.

Then the woman walked back onto the stage. "Now for Miroku and Sango. Please come onto the stage."

"Here we go." Miroku said as he took Sango's hand and they walked onto the stage together. Once they got on stage, the music started and each of them held a microphone before they started to sing.

Miroku:

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

Sango:

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Sango and Miroku:

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

Everyone clapped for Miroku and Sango. Miroku took a bow, being used to it because of being in the drama club before they retreated from the stage and headed back to their seats.

Then the woman came back on the stage. "OK. Last but not least, we have Inuyasha. Please come to the stage."

Inuyasha stood from his seat, letting out a light sigh as he stood and heard Kikyo scream his name, wishing him luck. he sent a smile her way, but that was it, before he turned back to the stage and walked onto it. He grabbed the microphone and smiled at the cheerleaders who were screaming his name. He smiled and slightly lifted his hand to them before the music started and he sang.

_He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
And when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
And said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind_

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there

She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes

I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there

We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There

Kagome was mezmerized by his voice. He had so much talent, and, and his voice was so beautiful that Kagome couldn't help but stare at him as he sang. She continued to stare at him as he walked back to his seat, cheerleaders still screaming his name.

"Thank you everyone." The woman who had been announcing everything to everyone said. "We will be putting up a list of who made it tommorrow morning by the main office."

It was over. Try outs were done, and Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight as she went from class to class knowing that Inuyasha was definitely going to make it into the talent show with that beautiful boice of his. She still couldn't help but think about it. How could a jock, an idiotic jock have sucha beautiful voice and such talent? but whatever the answer was to that, she still had school to deal with before she worried about the competition.

AN- OK. This was a long chapter. So I'm stopping here. Sorry it took so long. I just got out of school, so I'll be updating more often. OK? I just had SAT class and finals and all that jazz to deal with. but don't worry. i'll be updatig more often now. Cya!


End file.
